Stupid Girl
by Helsinki Demon
Summary: My first Inuyasha story. A song fic to Cold's Stupid Girl. Kagome can't take it anymore when she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo. But what happens when Inuyasha can't take anymore of Kikyo? Lots of angst and fluff. InuKag


A/N: This is my first shot at an Inuyasha story, it's an oneshot. Constructive criticism is allowed. But please no flames. I was inspired to write this story while listening to my Year of the Spider CD. Sometime soon I hope to start writing an Inuyasha chapter story. So if you like my writings, please look out for it. So with all that being said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Stupid Girl.

Stupid Girl

By: Helsinki Demon

_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_

"Kagome." Inuyasha's face reddened as he turned his head away from the raven haired girl. He gritted his demon fangs as he tried to form his next words with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I—I'm sorry." The hanyou drew in a sharp intake of breath as he waited for the miko's response.

Kagome whirled around to face the silver haired boy. Her previous anger had by now melted into sadness. Tears were running down her pale, milky white face as she summoned enough courage to answer the hanyou. "It's not that simple, Inuyasha. I just can't keep forgiving you anymore!"

The hanyou let out his breath as he watched the girl of his dreams turn around and run away from him. He wiped the few tears that dropped from his golden orbs and took off after her, easily catching up to her with his demonic speed. Wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist, he crushed her body against his. He ran a clawed hand through her raven hair, and then gently whispered into her ear. "Kagome, please don't do this."

She couldn't take it anymore. She hated _her_. Despised _her._ She hated that everyone would always compare herself to her. But now Kagome had him, and not her. Not Kikyo. Kagome allowed herself to bask in his arms, to cry into his strong, muscular chest. Even though she knew his kindness wouldn't last through to the morning.

_Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl._

Kagome opened her chocolate eyes sleepily, as the distinct sound of shouting entered her ears. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of them and wake herself up. She sighed as the shouting now came more into focus and she recognized the two voices.

"Why don't you get outta here, you mangy wolf? You're not welcome here!"

"I am not here for your sake, muttface. I am here for MY Kagome. I know you hurt her last night. I can still smell the tears on her. What did you do to MY Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled, he hadn't overlooked the way Kouga had implied the my in his sentences. "Kagome is not yours, you dirty, smelly wolf!"

Kagome groaned into her pillow. It was clear to her now that she would not be getting anymore sleep this morning. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he fell face first into the dirt. He growled viciously as his golden orbs focused on the superior grin that plastered on the wolf demon's face. It only fueled his anger when the wolf merely laughed at his growl.

"Kagome dearest, did muttface over here wake you?"

Kagome got up from her resting place, still rubbing her eyes, she walked over to Kouga. "Yes, you both did. But I apologize for Inuyasha's rude behavior, Kouga." She flashed the wolf a charming smile, in which he returned.

As Inuyasha got up from the ground, his face was slightly pain stricken. '_I hate it when you sit me like that you stupid girl and why do you have to look at him like that?'_

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this._

It happened again. For the second night in a row! Pain flooded Kagome's features as she watched from the safety of behind a mossy, green tree. There was Inuyasha taking the dead priestess, Kikyo, into his arms. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Or she was going to break right there. Right there. Where they could both see it. No. She couldn't let that happen. She had to do something to make him feel the pain that he made her feel. She did the only thing she could think of doing.

"INUYASHA! I HATE YOU!"

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

He heard it. He heard it clearly through his dog-like ears. It was all he needed to release the dead priestess Kikyo from his grasp. "Kagome, no!" He quickly turned and watched as the young miko sprinted away. "Kagome, it's not what you think!" But he knew it was, he knew that, deep down. But he also knew that he loved Kagome and he couldn't lose her. He loved Kikyo, but he loved Kagome more.

_I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner, In my mind._

Inuyasha gasped as he felt Kikyo's soul gatherers tighten around his arms and legs. But as hard as he tried he couldn't break free. He plummeted deeper into his depression as Kikyo held him captor.

'_I've always been alone for as long as I can remember. I act like it's no big _deal, but I really hate it. _I don't blame Kagome one bit for hating me. I deserve every bit of her hate. I act tough, but all I really am is a dirty, pathetic hanyou. Kagome would never want a man like me. I'm not even a man.'_

_I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile._

'_Kagome should have never wanted me. I've slaughtered so many innocent lives in the past. All for becoming a stupid full demon. Kagome loves me whether I'm a human or a hanyou. Kikyo never did. She only wanted me as a human. And Kagome is so pure and innocent. Kikyo's not like that anymore. Her soul is dead. She's tainted. All that is keeping her alive now is blood thirsty revenge. Even her smile is sinister now.'_

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this._

Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization flooded his features. '_Kikyo wants to hurt my Kagome! I won't let her hurt my Kagome!' _

Inuyasha started to struggle harder against the soul gatherers. But suddenly he was released.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

Inuyasha looked up into Kikyo's cold eyes, they were filled with heated hate.

"I am going to kill that pathetic girl now. So that she will not get in the way of our love."

_Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kikyo ran after Kagome. "NO!" His hand went to the hilt of his sword and he went after the two mikos, using his full demon speed. That's when he heard the night sky being pierced by Kagome's scream.

Inuyasha arrived on the scene and stared in horror as he saw Kikyo standing over Kagome, blood was dripped down Kagome's face.

"Without that pretty face of yours, Inuyasha will never love you."

Inuyasha growled and pointed the sword at the back of Kikyo's neck. "How dare you touch my Kagome!"

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha, daggers in her eyes. "Are you saying you love her, Inuyasha? More then me?"

"Yes. I don't love you at all anymore, you miserable, dead hag!"

"You will be mine, Inuyasha!" The soul gatherers emerged from Kikyo's body once again.

"I don't think so! WINDSCAR!" A large amount of light emerged from Inuyasha's blade and all that was heard was Kikyo's screaming.

As the light died, all that was left of Kikyo was bits and pieces of her robes. Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome's vision was blurry from Kikyo's attack on her and she could barely see the hanyou. "Yes, Inuyasha I'm fine." She paused for a minute. "Inuyasha? Do you really love me?"

Inuyasha's golden orbs started deeply into Kagome's chocolate ones. "I love you Kagome, with all my heart. I'll protect you always. You're safe now, safe from that miserable, old wench." He crushed Kagome's body to him once again, only this time to pull her into a deep, passionate kiss.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

As he pulled away, the taste of blood was strong on his tongue. "Kagome, your face! We have to get you a bandage and some herbs!"

Inuyasha paced to the battle scene again and knelt down besides Kikyo's tattered remains of a robe. _'Feh. Your filthy robes aren't fit enough to bandage Kagome's wounds, wench.'_

He dropped the pieces and stood up. He stared at them for a moment, before he finally came up with a conclusion.

"Feh. Stupid girl."

A/n: Well, there it is my first Inuyasha oneshot. I actually like it a lot. Please review.


End file.
